Enterprise networks are carrying a fast growing volume of both business and non-business critical traffic. Notably, enterprise networks typically support a large number of applications, leading to a very diverse set of application traffic. For example, the network traffic may include videoconferencing traffic, Internet browsing traffic, email traffic, non-user traffic (e.g., reporting traffic from deployed sensors, etc.), and the like.
Typically, users interact with deployed services, knowledge repositories, etc., on an individual basis. For example, an enterprise user may access a project management system to define a project management timeline for a project, access a document management system to review documents relating to the project, perform web searches to retrieve information in support of the project, etc.